Su honesta sonrisa de felicidad
by Mafer26
Summary: Lo causante de la mayor felicidad en Rusia y su sonrisa más honesta, no es precisamente algo "bueno". Con incluso un toque de gore, entramos a la mente de Rusia y nos damos cuenta que más allá del amor, o el odio, se puede hayar una felicidad maligna.


Rusia y Lituania.

**Su honesta sonrisa de felicidad.**

Se retuerce debajo de mí, y no hay nada que pueda hacer latir más fuerte mi corazón que eso.

- ahg! Ahg! – sus gemidos siquiera parecen placenteros, y eso solo me hace desear hacerlo peor – ahh! Ahhh! No! por… por qué me haces esto…?

Pregunta ya completamente desarmado, ya siquiera se resiste, solo recibe todo de mi sin la esperanza de lograr aguantarlo, solo recibe.

- por qué? Eso es fácil de contestar… - sonrío, y sé que mi sonrisa lo aterra – es porque amo hacerte esto… - y es la verdad, yo amo esto.

- nn! Nn! No! no! – comienza a patalear, de seguro será el último intento de su parte por defenderse, y es fácil vencerlo, y él sabía que no iba a ganar, solo estaba desesperado, solo tenía rabia de su mala suerte y quería descargarla en patadas y manotazos que no conducían a nada, no… la verdad, me excitan más para su mala suerte, o quizás lo sabe y ya no importa?

Ah, otra vez llora impotente, sé que no debería excitarme su rostro de terror y asco, es demasiado, pero no puedo ni quiero cambiar lo que ya es. Y lamo sus lagrimas, y adoro consumirlas con su sudor y saliva, y él aprieta sus dientes en su vago intento de que mi lengua no entre a su boca, pero es inútil, basta que solo lo penetre más bruscamente y él debe abrir la boca para dar su grito de dolor y entonces aprovecho y mi lengua se hunde en su garganta, no, esto no es un beso, siquiera es sexo, simplemente lo estoy aniquilando como siempre e querido hacerlo, ahora eres mío y nada debe detenerme en destruirte una y otra vez, dejarte agónico para volverte a aniquilar sin parar hasta… nunca.

- no… no más… no puedo… no puedo más… - sollozas, y eso vuelve a revivirme, y lo sabes, pero no puedes evitar el suplicar, el retorcerte y con ello excitarme.

- Está bien si no puedes, solo no te duermas – y sonrío otra vez, las únicas veces en que sonrío de corazón es cuando te tengo a ti así, cuando estás tan cansado que casi siquiera puedes estar tan aterrado como podrías por la situación.

- … hic… hic… - un extraño hipo de llanto y unos espasmos adornan tu cuerpo maltrecho, me miras casi sin verme porque estás otra vez agónico, y yo te retuerzo una vez más, saco todo de ti, destruyo todo de ti, y entre más convulsiones y llores más fuerte late mi corazón y me siento más lleno que nunca, más fuerte que nunca, sí, esto debe ser la felicidad, la plenitud que me da el matarte una y otra vez, retorcerte. – no… Rusia… me muero…

Patalea una vez más, llora más, aún tus lágrimas no pueden acabarse, necesito más de ti.

- no, no morirás Lituania, yo no te dejaría morir.

Y tus ojos me buscan, tus manos heridas de sangre y semen me buscan siegas y temblorosas y yo las tomo con las mías ayudándolas a encontrarme.

- Rusia…

Y mi boca en tu rostro otra vez, saboreando la sal de sudor y lágrimas una vez más, y sí, puedo saborear la sangre y oigo el temblor de tus dientes, tu hipo histérico. Tus brazos con sus últimas fuerzas me abrazan, ¿quieres lastimarme Lituania? ¿Quieres arañarme, o destrozar mis carnes como lo hago contigo? No tienes fuerzas, no puedes lastimarme y siento tu odio, tu humillación y sin parar vuelvo a arder y vuelvo a tomarte, y ya no te mueves, no te mueves Lituania sin importar cuánto te hago sangrar en estas envestidas enfermas.

Sigues respirando, lo sé porque respiro tu débil exhalación, y saboreo tus heridas abiertas y sangrantes mientras penetro tu cuerpo inerte, inconsciente, que ha pasado su límite y que yo sigo abusando a pesar de que ya no estás aquí.

- Lituania… no debías dormirte… eso no está bien.

- … cof! Cof! Cof!

Y Lituania despierta por la falta de aire, y le sonrió y sigo sus ojos que exploran confundidos, no sabe qué hora es, siquiera tal vez dónde está, cuánto a pasado, no sería la primera vez que te e violado durante días.

- no… Rusia… no me pegues más...

Lloras otra vez, y el dolor de mi pene solo me anima, oh Dios Lituania... si supieras cómo quiero destruirte.

- AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

- Lituania… no hay limites, no lo olvides.

Cuando vuelvas a despertar Lituania, no esperaré a que sanes como suelo hacerlo, porque hay mucho más a donde quiero llevarte, y hay muchas nuevas formas de cómo destruirte. Y sonrío feliz con solo pensarlo.

- Te lo mostraré, Lituania.

- ...


End file.
